26 September 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-09-26 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *The show was broadcast from midnight - 2 am due to the 1Xtra showcase, which probably accounts for Peel's choice of opening track. *Peel has left the CD containing tonight's session back in London, so a "Danny in the studios in London" has to play the tracks in at John's direction. *John enthusiastically recommends Mark Lamarr's Thursday evening programme on Radio Two. Heavy traffic meant that he had listened to the entire show on his drive home from London - "and it was just glorious." It was broadcast for an hour between 9 and 10 (Radio Times listing). *John describes the Duprees track as "one of my all-time favourites songs, one of the first songs that I ever learned in its entirety." *Obojeni Program come from the city of Novi Sad, which used to be in Yugoslavia and is now part of Serbia. "The Pig is the only one of the three of us in the house tonight who's actually been to Novi Sad. That's when she was hitchhiking across Europe. In fact, a German bloke who gave her a lift showed her his willy in Novi Sad. She didn't request this, but this is what happened. Or so she told me." Sessions *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead #2 Recorded 2002-02-05. First broadcast 30 April 2002. Tracks released on ‘Another Morning Stoner’ (CDS/7”, Interscope, 2002). ’Another Morning Stoner’ also released on Kats Karavan (4xCD, Universal, 2009). Tracklisting *Echo & The Bunnymen: In The Midnight Hour (Crystal Days 1979-1999 Box Set) Warner Archives :JP: "I used to have a wonderful rocksteady version of that as well, 'In The Midnight Hour', which I played a few times on the radio and used to play at gigs. Do you know, I can't find it anywhere and more embarrassingly I can't even remember who it was by." Possibly a reference to the version by the Silvertones. *Multiplex: Vortak (LP - Pinghaus Frequencies) Toytronic Records *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Invocation/Another Morning Stoner (Peel session) *3 Phase Feat. Dr Motte: Der Klang Der Familie (Compilation LP - True Spirit Part II) Tresor *Saloon: Plastic Surgery (LP - (This Is) What We Call Progress) Darla *Duprees: You Belong To Me (Various LP - Golden Age Of American Rock N Roll Vol. 2) Ace *Catherine Irwin: You Belong To Me (LP - Cut Yourself A Switch) Thrill Jockey *Drumsound & Simon 'Bassline' Smith: Ant's Nest (12") Technique *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Richter Scale Madness (Peel session) *Themselves: Good People Check (LP - The No Music) Anticon *Obojeni Program: Uzivaj U Ludilu Nekih Malih Stvari (LP - Ako Nisam Dobra Sta Cemo Onda?) UrbaNS *Brisk & Fade: Stay Here Forever (12") Next Generation :JP: "I have to tell you that this has gone down extremely well in our house. I sit here, impassive, Sphinx-like, but the room was filled with dancing women. Probably hear them shrieking in the background." *Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster: Psychosis Safari (LP - Horse Of The Dog) No Death *Sue Garner: Don't Still The Flicker (LP - Shadyside) Thrill Jockey *Yabby You Feat. Jah Walton: Zambia Dub (Compilation LP - Dub It To The Top 1976-1979) Blood & Fire :JP: "I wish I could say things like 'rockers rub a dub style' without sounding like a complete knob." *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Baudelaire (Peel session) *Lemon Jelly: Nice Weather For Ducks (LP - Lost Horizons) XL *John Kirby & His Orchestra: No Blues At All (10") His Master's Voice (Pig's Big 78) *Electric Prunes: Get Me To The World On Time (LP - The Electric Prunes) Reprise Records *Stuck Ups: Teenage Zombie Knockout (LP - Human Doll Express) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Alton Ellis & The Flames: Rocksteady (Various LP - Let's Do Rock Steady - The Story of Rocksteady 1966-68) Trojan *Universal Project: Tempest (Various EP - The Four Elements: Air) Renegade Hardware *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Homage (session) *Kandis: Pschttt! (LP - Airflow) Karaoke Talk *Low: (That's How You Sing) Amazing Grace (LP - Trust) Rough Trade File ;Name *John_Peel_20020926.mp3 ;Length *1:58:20 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category: 2002 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online